


【攻坚组】五一 Misunderstanding of flowers Backlight璐

by YT_crucial_group



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YT_crucial_group/pseuds/YT_crucial_group





	【攻坚组】五一 Misunderstanding of flowers Backlight璐

22年北京冬奥会落幕已经过去3年的时间，这段时间里金博洋和羽生结弦两个极具代表性的人物先后退役，除了参加一些邀约的冰演活动，他俩几乎不出现在公众视野。一些体育大V还会经常在微博上提及他们两在役时候总是黏在一起的场景，现在却没有同框的消息，君子之交淡如水。冰迷都相信他们私下还有往来。

但在圈内，金博洋可谓是最成功的追星案例，不旦比肩偶像，更是把偶像追到手，金博洋退役那年两人在加拿大领证，确定合法关系。羽生结弦在18年金博洋到加拿大训练室曾在训练场附近租过一套房子供两个人居住，北京冬奥会结束，两个人在多伦多的郊区买了一套别墅，定居在这里，到金博洋退役之前却没住过多少次，冬奥会结束羽生结弦带着银牌退役，以后一直陪着夺得金牌的金博洋到处比赛，直到金博洋退役那年，两个才开始正是入户这个家。

温馨的装潢，清新风的家具，纯色的木质地板，都是两个人精心挑选的，冰箱里有日式食材和中式食材，方便照顾来自家乡的朋友。

清晨的阳光透过落地窗照进卧室，温暖阳光让睡得香的两个人感觉有些刺眼，视野从黑暗变得充满色彩，醒来的第一眼就是喜欢的人，这种感觉让金博洋非常沉迷，看着羽生结弦原本听话的头发因一宿跟枕头亲密接触而炸起，伸手想帮它压下，却被羽生结弦拉住轻吻指尖，金博洋每天起床都会被不同的早安吻撩到。

〔每天都有不同的早安吻，如何回应急求啊〕

在床上腻歪一会，两个人换好家居服坐在餐桌进餐，每个人两份面包片，一份煎鸡蛋和火腿，加上一杯牛奶，传统的欧陆式早餐。帮金博洋把嘴边的奶渍擦掉，收拾餐具拿进厨房交给自动洗碗机。回到客厅陪着正在看手机的金博洋。

看到手机上自动蹦出来的提示消息，用手拽了拽羽生结弦的衣服，让他看一下消息。

“柚子，今天是五一劳动节，戈米沙说他要来咱们家蹭饭，是不是该收拾收拾家里啊，你看家里，这…这…一点都不乱”

激动的站起来想用手指向家里脏乱的地方却发现那个角落都是很干净的，回头坐在沙发上眯着眼睛的羽生结弦一脸‘你能找到可以收拾的地方算你赢’的表情，默默的回到羽生结弦的怀里，一起看着花滑比赛的直播。

视频中来自俄罗斯的小将正在进行表演，小提琴曲A小调，女单的难度已经升到四周跳，一身玫瑰样式的考斯滕，完美的4F，等一下，玫瑰，金博洋的视线从笔记本上移到花园里，绿色的草坪，室内游泳池，嗯，嗯，少了点植物，需要装饰一些花朵。把自己的想法告诉身边还在沉浸在观赛中的羽生结弦，不出意外得到一个暴栗，对于自己家小孩的奇思妙想，羽生结弦不感到意外，只是对于小孩竟然对于花滑之外的运动感兴趣有点不可思议，毕竟金博洋可是能躺着绝对不会做的主。

“天天，你确定要整理花园”

“当然了，要不然佩奇没有地方玩耍啊。是不是佩奇，佩奇”

本着试探金博洋是否是认真想要收拾花园的心态，没想到金博洋竟然召唤大招，花园的萨摩耶听到有人叫自己，就飞奔扑到金博洋身上，看着一人一狗，羽生结弦默默的拿起车钥匙准备去郊区农场买花回来陪自己家小孩做着看似无聊的劳动。帮羽生结弦把领子折好，目送他出门，跑到花园里松土，准备迎接家中的新成员，萨摩葡萄大的眼睛盯着自己主人的动向，也跟着去花园里，学着金博洋松土的动作，用前爪刨土，雪白的毛发粘上黑色的泥土。

等到羽生结弦拎着四大袋子的连根的花朵进入客厅，看见佩奇原本雪白的毛发变成泥土的颜色，被自己家小孩追着从花园跑进房屋的情景惊呆了。看着米色地板上的黑色梅花印，把手里的袋子放在地板上，等待站在一边默默扣指甲上泥土的金博洋

“天天，我就出去不到两个小时”

“我知道，一开始我很有耐心的挖土，都是佩奇，他先弄我一身的，你看看衣服上的小狗爪印”

扫一眼，果真衣服上有两个梅花印，坐在金博洋旁边的佩奇一脸兴奋的盯着羽生结弦，准备随时上去给主人一个大大的拥抱。

“好吧，反正种花也要弄脏衣服，等到戈米沙走了，我在收拾你，呀，佩奇”

话还没说完，佩奇就冲上去在羽生结弦的衬衫上摁上图案，看到一脸不敢相信的羽生结弦，金博洋笑的直不起腰，都要躺在地上了。虽然入夏但地上还是凉，长年在冰上表演身体有大大小小的伤处，害怕凉气侵入受伤的膝盖，羽生结弦把佩奇放在地上，拉起倒在地上的金博洋往花园走，吃到新鲜狗粮的佩奇，摇着尾巴叼起剩下两袋的花朵，拖向花园。

在每一个挖坑处把买回来的鲜花插在里面，用土埋上，最后拧开水闸浇花，对待新鲜事物非常认真的金博洋，看着还在忙碌收拾花园的羽生结弦，果然认真的男人都非常有魅力，唉，躲在花丛中，片叶不沾身，衣服依然还是那么干净？？？低头看看自己的衣服，灰一块，黄一块，全是泥土的脏迹。更不用说在花园里撒欢的佩奇了，拿着喷枪的手转向羽生结弦的位置，水滴经过加压，沿着完美的曲线，带着主人的恶趣味奔向羽生结弦的衣服。

全湿透的衬衫紧紧绷在极致的身材上，起身，转身看着偷笑的金博洋，放下手中的工具，陪金博洋玩起打水仗，一场下来，两个人浑身都湿透了，瞄一眼手表，客人快来人，只好在一楼的浴室冲澡，顺便把佩奇也洗了。

今天的路程一路畅通，戈米沙来的很早‘当当当’的敲门声，开门的是裸着上身下身休闲裤的羽生结弦，戈米沙瞬间不知道该怎么做了，半天没有声音，金博洋从浴室里出来，看到戈米沙楞在门口，不进屋

“咋的了，进来啊”

“我是不是来的不是时候啊”

缓过神，进入客厅，从花园进入客厅的地板上有泥土还有衣服，拖鞋，回头看看两个人的穿着，脑海中浮现出一场惊人的运动，难道这么激烈，从花园到咳咳咳

“你俩不错嘛，这日子过的还挺刺激，小心再让人举报”

“什么举报啊”

“汪汪~”

没听懂戈米沙在说什么，金博洋感觉自己老铁今天不太对，羽生结弦则是一脸无奈的看着沉浸在自己思维里面的戈米沙，浴室里等不及的佩奇冲出来，洗去泥土的毛发雪白还带有一些泡沫

原来是在给狗狗洗澡

完了丢人了

“嗯…天总，你家还有浴室吗”

被佩奇热情款待的戈米沙，看看身上的毛泡沫，觉得自己今天拜访是个错误

 

P.S.渣文笔，渣脑洞，请求原谅


End file.
